bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Byakuya Anime Pics Byakuya2-1-.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of 6th Division. Byakuyaface.jpeg|Byakuya Kuchiki Byakuyasan.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki Youngbyakuya.png|Young Byakuya ByakuyaYoruichi ep208.jpg|Byakuya being teased by Yoruichi. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. Byakuyapowerful.jpg|Byakuya the day he adopted Rukia into his family. Byakuya0.jpeg|Byakuya without his captain's haori Byakuyarenji.jpg|Byakuya and Renji arrive in Karakura Town looking for Rukia. ByakuyaDeliversNews.png|Byakuya delivers the news of Rukia's condemnation. ByakuyaWithKiraAndHinamori.jpg|Byakuya with Momo and Kira. Ep41GanjuSliced.png|Byakuya defeating Ganju. Ukitake stopping Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya being stopped by Ukitake. Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg|Byakuya's Shikai release being stopped by Yoruichi. Yoruichi escaping byakuya.jpg|Yoruichi balancing herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Ep52Senka.png|Byakuya uses Sanka on Ichigo. Renjiandbyakuyafight.jpg|Byakuya fights Renji ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Byakuya fights against Renji's Bankai. ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Byakuya defeating Renji with his Bankai. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Byakuya vs. Ichigo Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|Byakuya surprised by Ichigo. ByakuyavsIchigo.jpg|Byakuya using his hands to direct his Bankai to catch Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaSenkai.png ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Byakuya being surprised by Ichigo's Inner Hollow. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Byakuya clashing with Ichigo. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saving Rukia from Gin's Shikai attack. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Byakuya recovering from his injuries while talking to Ichigo and Renji. Episode87ByakuyasLetter.png|Byakuya reads the letter from Yamamoto Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Episode94ByakuyaConfrontsKariya.png|Byakuya confronts Jin Kariya. Episode95ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya. Episode95KariyaSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura is used against Kariya. Jin vs byakuya.PNG|Byakuya vs. Kariya. Episode95TechniquesIntensify.png|Fight intensifies. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk interrupts the battle. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya saves Rukia from the Bount Yoshi. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya watches the final fight between Ichigo and Kariya with Yoruichi. Episode108StoppingMesser.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi stops Messer. Episode109AngryByakuya.png|Byakuya angrily admonishes Ichigo and Renji. ByakuyaandKenpachi.jpeg|Byakuya and Kenpachi are sent to retrieve Hitsugaya's task force. Kuchiki Byakuya.png|Byakuya arrives in Hueco Mundo. Byakuya vs. Gemelos Sonido.png|Byakuya fighting against Zommari's Gemelos Sonido technique. E196 Byakuya vs Zommari.png|Byakuya fights Zommari. Ep136UtsusemiHaori.png|Byakuya's stabbed Haori after using Utsusemi. Hanatarō stands behind Byakuya.jpg|A frightened Hanatarō stands behind Byakuya as Zommari looks on. ByakuyavsZommari.jpeg|Byakuya threatens Zommari. Byakuya slashes Zommari.jpg|Byakuya kills Zommari. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Byakuya Bankai Hueco Mundo.jpg|Byakuya activates his Bankai. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi interrupted by Yammy. Byakuya and Kenpachi Return.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto berating Byakuya over his attitude towards losing his haori. SS Kageyoshi.png|Byakuya's Zanpakutō Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in Bankai. Senkei.png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Senkei technique. Byakuya Kuchiki Shūkei Hakuteiken (ep252).png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Shukei: Hakuteiken technique. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going Amagai's side. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|Zanpakutō spirits stand before Byakuya. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya fights Kenpachi The Zanpakuto surround Byakuya.png|The Zanpakutō surround Byakuya. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi clash. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi Byakuya attacks Sode No Shirayuki.jpg|Byakuya fights Sode no Shirayuki Sode no shirayuki in equal footing with byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya defeating Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya fights Kōga Kuchiki Ginrei Tells Byakuya To Kill Koga.png|Ginrei tells Byakuya to kill Koga. Byakuya Vs Koga.png|Byakuya Vs Koga Byakuya Blocks Kido.png|Byakuya blocks Kidō. Kogas Illusion Power.png|Byakuya attacked by Koga's illusion power. Koga Kuchiki Spirit Threads Immobilise Byakuya.png|Byakuya entangled by Kōga Byakuya & Koga Kuchiki Battle.png|Byakuya vs. Kōga Byakuya And Koga In Senkei.png Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Byakuya & Rukia makes sand sculptures ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep251ByakuyaSavesMuramasa.png|Byakuya versus Kōga Ep251ByakuyaBlocksKoga.png ByakuyaBakudono81.jpg|Byakuya using the Danku spell. DecipheringBeastSwords.png|Byakuya and Rukia take their Zanpakutō to Kurotsuchi. Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya encounters Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Vs Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Caught In The Ice.png|Byakuya caught in the Reigai's attack. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya uses Gokei to defeat the Reigai. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya finds his Reigai. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|An injured Byakuya faces his Reigai. The captains split up.png|The captains sense reiatsu. Inaba manipulates time around the Shinigami.png|Inaba manipulates time in the Dangai. Byakuya and the Reigai attack.png|Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru attack. Byakuya and Reigai-Hitsugaya clash.png|Byakuya and the Reigai clash. Reigai-Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya.png|Reigai-Hitsugaya appears. Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Prepare to Battle.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki prepare to battle by drawing their blades Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Crossing Blades.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki crossing blades with each other Ep327 - Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya face each other.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki face each other as they battle Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya After Exchanging Attacks With Bankai.png|Captain Kuchiki and Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki finish up their battle after exchanging one last attack with Bankai Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya Releasing Shikai.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki both releasing Shikai Ep340WhyFight.png|Byakuya questions the Reigai. Ep340ByakuyaExplains.png|Byakuya explains Reigai's tactics. Byakuya cutting his leg.jpg|Byakuya cutting his leg. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep338ByakuyaStruggles.png|Byakuya on the defensive. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362TsukishimaByakuyaSplitScreen.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya. Ep363ByakuyaTsukishimaBeforeFight.png|Tsukishima approaches Byakuya. Ep364FaceOff.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya stare down one another. Ep364ByakuyaAvoidsTrap.png|Byakuya evades the trap set by Tsukishima. Ep364TsukishimaCutsByakuya.png|Tsukishima cuts Byakuya. Ep364SenbonzakuraSafeZone.png|Senbonzakura's Safe Zone. Ep364TsukishimaTauntsByakuya.png|Tsukishima taunts Byakuya. Ep364ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ep364ByakuyaUsesBankai.png|Byakuya uses Bankai against Tsukishima. Ep363SenbonClash.png|Senbonzakura blocks Tsukishima's attack. Byakuya Manga Pics Kuchiki.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki's Battle Data Chart Bleach cover 07.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 7 C138 cover Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 138 C179 cover Byakuya Hisana.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 179 ByakuyaHavingNemuAndIsaneArrested.png|Byakuya Kuchiki having Nemu and Isane arrested. C142 cover Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 142 Kenpachi and Byakuya 2010 Calendar.jpg|Byakuya with Kenpachi on the 2010 Calender Byakuya Senbonzakura and Muramasa.jpg|Byakuya and Senbonzakura with Muramasa on the Music Cover. GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi1.jpg|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. Speedo.jpg Byakuya Kenpachi Vs Yammy.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi argue over who gets to fight Yammy C382 byk.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi preparing to face off against Yammy Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Byakuya and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Chap464Pg18ByakuyaReleases.png|Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without looking. Ch468P1 Tsukishima Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya and Shūkurō Tsukishima face off. Ch468p15 Byakuya avoids trap.png|Byakuya leaps away from Tsukishima's trap. C469p1 Tsukishima cuts Byakuya colour.jpg|Byakuya is cut by Tsukishima's Book of the End. C472pg17 Byakuya cuts through Tsukishima.jpg|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. As wounds Byakuya.png|Äs Nödt grievously injures Byakuya. Ch501 Byakuya cuts As Nodt.png|Byakuya attacking Äs. Ch501 Byakuya and fear.png|Byakuya feeling fear. Ch501 As stabs Byakuya.png|As stabs Byakuya. Byakuyas death.jpg|Byakuya injured. Ch512 Byakuya talks to Ichigo.png|Byakuya on the verge of death. C517P13 Senshumaru with orbs.jpg|Byakuya is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. Bleach Volume 57 Udarsha45.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 57. Byakuya Video Clips Senbonzakura57.gif|Senbonzakura's shikai release GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.gif SenbonzakuraKageyoshiSenkei.gif|Senkei ByakuyaBankai.gif|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ShūkeiHakuteiken1.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. ShūkeiHakuteiken2.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. Senbonzakura Pics Senbonzakura_(Spirit)_-_Bleach_Episode_256.jpg|Senbonzakura's Physical Manifestation Senbonzakura,_Bleach_Episode_256.jpg|Senbonzakura's Physical Manifestation Ep231ByakuyaSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura versus Byakuya. Ep231SenbonAttacksByakuya.png|Byakuya evades Senbonzakura. Ep252ByakuyaDefeatsSenbonzakura.png|Byakuya defeats Senbonzakura. Ep252SenbonzakuraSubmits.png|Senbonzakura submits to Byakuya. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. Byakuya stops Senbonzakura.png|Byakuya stops Senbonzakura's strike. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Senbonzakura with Byakuya escaping with Muramasa. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo faces off against Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creating clones. Ichigo trapped inside Gokei.png|Senbonzakura traps Ichigo within Gokei. Senbonzakura's mask shatters.png|Senbonzakura's mask shatters. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū blocks Senbonzakura's attack. Senbonzakura and Byakuya, Back to Back.png|Senbonzakura and Byakuya, back to back. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senbonzakura aids Byakuya against Kōga Kuchiki. Senbonzakura Saves Byakuya.png|Senbonzakura saves Byakuya. Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia,_Senbonzakura_&_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Senbonzakura with Rukia Kuchiki and Sode no Shirayuki. Renji arrives before the group.png Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. Senbonzakura argues with Zabimaru.png|Senbonzakura arguing with Zabimaru. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building. The trio walk through Mayuri's Chamber.png|The trio walk through the lab. The trio are sealed away.png|The trio are sealed away. Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped.png|Senbonzakura & Zabimaru trapped. The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizo.png|The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizō. Senbonzakura and others arrive at the control room.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru arrive at the control room. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō at the door. They wonder how Senbonzakura was able to conceal a spare mask.png|Senbonzakura was able to conceal a spare mask. Senbonzakura_&_Hōzukimaru_talk.png|Senbonzakura and Hōzukimaru. Movie Pics Byakuya and renji investigating the scene.png|Byakuya and Renji investigate the attack scene. Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake discuss their concerns privately. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Byakuya protects ichigo and others.jpg|Byakuya protects Ichigo and the others. FTB Hisana and Byakuya.JPG|Byakuya and Hisana. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png Category:Images